bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sajin Higawara
|epithet= |birthday= April 14 |age= 45 |gender= Male |height= 180cm |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk=Unnamed Sand Quirk |status= Deceased |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 160 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , was a Pro Hero and a bodyguard for the Police Force. Snatch fought the League of Villains after they ambushed the escort of Kai Chisaki but in spite of his efforts he was killed by the villains. Appearance Sajin appears to be a rather muscular man with a long mustache. He wears a mask that leaves some of his hair hanging out, with the addition of a long ponytail. He appears to wear a vest of sorts with tubing's connected onto his back. His upper body is always shown to be formed in sand, mainly his arms. Personality As a hero, Sajin seems to care much about feelings of crime victims, such as families of murdered people. Even while facing villains, he did not hesitate to put his battle aside and rescue the officers transporting Kai Chisaki from crashing their van. Synopsis After the Eight Precepts of Death are defeated by the Heroes, they are escorted in special police vehicles to the Villain Hospital in Takodana. Tomura Shigaraki, along with several other villains, arrive at the police convoy to get revenge on Kai Chisaki and his yakuza. Snatch is present in one of the police cars to act as a bodyguard and quickly emerges to fight the villains after his car is attacked by Dabi. He protects the car and taunts the League of Villains, to which Tomura responds by jumping off of their own vehicle, and attempting to use his Quirk on Snatch, only to fail because of Snatch's immunity to Decay. Snatch attempts to restrain Tomura but is intercepted by Atsuhiro Sako's Quirk, which throws the police car into the air. Snatch then safely lands on the road, carrying the policeman that operated the car. After this, he is confronted by Dabi. He deduces that Dabi is the mass murderer that made news recently, based on his Quirk, and when Dabi shows joy of this, Snatch scolds him for not caring about feelings of the victims' families. He tries to attack Dabi with a sand creature, but is quickly engulfed in Dabi's dark flames and compressed into a ball along with the fire, which kills the hero since he can only transform his upper body. Pro Hero Arc Endeavor brought up Snatch's death to Dabi who didn't recall him before the latter attacked but Dabi retreated after more heroes show up. Dabi then recalled Snatch who was from the attack on the police escort. Abilities Quirk [[Sajin Higawara's Quirk|'Unnamed Sand Quirk']]: Sajin possesses a Quirk that allows him to transform the upper half of his body into sand. He is able to control this sand and expand the amount of it. He also seems to be quite skillful with his Quirk, as he can turn the sand into constructs like a sand creature with claws. He is noted to have immunity to Tomura Shigaraki's Quirk, as his body becomes countless grains of sand, and Shigaraki's Quirk has to be touching an object with all of his five fingers to disintegrate it. The transformed parts are also resistant to fire, as Dabi's flames had no effect on him. Battles & Events Internship Arc *League of Villains vs. Snatch: Loss Trivia *Sajin's name contains the kanji for , a reference to his Quirk. *Sajin's favorite food is barbeque. *He is the first hero to die on screen. **He is the third known hero to die if considering the hero duo Water Hose, whose deaths were not directly witnessed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Deceased Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Character Stubs